Reflections of Loss
by Theresalynnee
Summary: Ianto/Jack/Gwen. One-shot right now. Possible continue ideas at bottom of story.
1. Chapter 1

Reflections of Loss

As she woke up she could feel something against her. It wasn't Rhys, the being felt too solid. It wasn't Owen, the being had a much bigger frame than that. She placed her hand on the mattress to pick her head up and peak at her bed mate, but she squealed in the process. Her hand touched flesh that was not behind her and she realized she was laying on someone as well. They chuckled and a hand ran through her hair. At the sound of the voice in her ear it all came flooding back to her. "Gwen…it's alright," a messy bed-haired Ianto cooed at her. She then realized the hand at her hair and skin of a chest at her cheek was Ianto, and the solid being beside her was none other than Captain Jack Harkness.

"And then there were three…" she muttered to herself. She placed her hand over Ianto's beating heart and Jack snuggled up into her more. She was safe between her two men. Three heartbeats beating as one; they had all lost people they loved within the past few months. They still had one another at nights though. They were each enough for one another; the shared memories and sufferings. Through it all they had stayed together and loved with a raw intense passion. They were Torchwood and the 21st Century was when everything changed. They were ready, and they would face it together.

^.^ Just a sweet bit of a one-shot. I was thinking about adding maybe two more chapters. A chapter with an adventure then what happens when they all get home. Bit of an M. Dunno…I don't fish for reviews or anything, but let me know if this should be continued.

3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Sir, would you like coffee or tea?" Ianto asked as the three entered the seemingly empty hub.

"I'll take a tea."

"Me as well," Gwen replied with a regretful smile towards Ianto. The both of them knew Jack was hurting. He had lost the team members that he tried to keep as safe as possible.

"We must go on, right?" Ianto asked, hugging Gwen.

"Yeaahhhh. Even though none of us really fancy that idea right now. I'd just like to stop for a while. Take a vacation, ya know?"

"Our luck if we did Weevils would kill all of Cardiff," he replied. Gwen chuckled and looked up at him; placing her hands on either side of his cheeks. "Gwen…we all love each other right? I mean…I know Jack and I dabbled a bit, but…you want this?"

"We're all so close…we need to be close, well…" she said dropping her hands and turning to the screen Tosh used to be glued to, "I need to be close to you both. I don't know how either of you feel on my intrusion, but you are the only two people in the Universe that understand anything that ever happens to me…"

"And we'll always be here protecting you Gwen." Said the American accented Captain. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he turned her to face him, "No more insecurities. You have us both. Our heart, mind and body. Until you wish to turn away. We will always be here." A gap toothed smile greeted his statement in return and they all three scurried off to their duties of tea making, file sorting and rift monitoring.

Since recent events everything in Cardiff had been moderately quiet. Nothing alarming or too mysterious had popped up in a few weeks. Energy shifts and disappearing bees were about the extent. Ianto had started freely inviting Jack over to his flat after he knew Jack needed more stability than the occasional dabble. Gwen had been a wreck, and Jack picked up on her emotional status quite quickly. Her and Rhys had taken a much-needed adult break. She didn't want to rely on escape-ism to deal with her issues at work. Rhys was sweet and knew about Torchwood, but he never indulged in trying understanding her sadness. He simply took the demons away. Not that she ever complained, but she needed to speak to someone who would understand exactly what she was feeling. Who better than Jack Harkness? Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones and Gwen Cooper: the remaining team. Their days were spent quietly but entertaining in the hub, and their nights were a few drinks with a sleepover at Ianto's. Some few innocent nights for people who worked so closely together wouldn't affect anyone. This is what they all three believed, until Gwen broke down finally telling her two best friends that Rhys and her were officially on a break. He had moved his things out and hadn't talked to her in a few weeks…

That night Jack held her until her sobbing subsided and she fell asleep in his arms. Ianto and he talked lightly until her breathing became more prominent in the realm of sleep. Jack attempted to let her go, but she wouldn't have any of it. She clung to him like he was a life force, and at the moment he was the only thing that could be considered stable in her life. If she didn't have Rhys what did she have? –Jack and Ianto. So he carried her right into Ianto's room and she slept peacefully in between the two. She knew she was reaching for someone when she woke up, but then realized she wasn't in her own bed and immediately sat up. Ianto and Jack just chuckled as she looked back and forth between the two, but soon joined in. Jack pulled her back down by the shoulders and they all three laughed about funny times before separating their own ways into the shower or another house.

This habit continued for about a month, and Gwen was feeling significantly better. Waking up every few days in a warm bed with her boys? Life couldn't get any better is what she always said to herself. Then Ianto's birthday came…

**So, chapter two! A bit different than I anticipated, but I have no idea where I'm going with this story anyway. The next chapter will be the M; you have been warned! I may work a fourth chapter concluding it all or just let that be in the next chapter as well. I'm too scatter-brained for multi-chapter stories! Anywho Back to sobbing to Torchwood…**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ianto's Birthday

As Gwen called Jack for the third time today he began to laugh. She had absolutely no idea what to get Ianto for his birthday. Jack had suggested a multitude of things that made sense to get, but nothing was quite good enough. "Yes Gwen?" he laughed out.

"Shut up! He's hard to buy for." Gwen smiled while on her phone at the mall. "So…I was thinking something quite radicle actually…"

"Oh don't get a stripper in his cake. He would run and hide for three days."

"I'd slap you if I was there Jack. No, I was actually thinking about…something I don't know whether he'd be comfortable with or not."

"As long as you don't buy him a lacy bra from Victoria Secret…" Jack laughed out. Gwen giggled, but said nothing more. So naturally he became even more curious. "Gwen…what are you thinking?"

"Er…not getting him a new pair of knickers, but getting myself a new pair…for…the both of you to see? We could both be his present if you…catch my drift." She said quite nervously.

"Miss Cooper! You devious devil. Well, I know I'd enjoy seeing you in your knickers, and Ianto has the same taste. I think that is a wonderful plan for this evening. Shall I bring the wine and cheese?" he added in his silly British accent; making her feel completely at ease.

"Ha Jack. Very funny. Wine, no cheese."

"Bossy…I like it!"

"Oi! Down boy."

"Ya think you've gotten it up that fast do ya?"

"Jack I swear…"

"You do not. You probably know all the words though…"

"Okay Curley. Goodness, I'm hanging up on you now. Is that a good idea for tonight though?"

"Heh, definitely. His face will be adorable and bright red. Where should we go then? Your place or ours?"

"Your bed is bigger, and he's more comfortable there. And you'll both enjoy the intentions of tonight then?"

"I may only let you do this if you promise your intentions will continue beyond tonight. We may not be able to keep our hands off you at work otherwise. So unprofessional of us boys."

"If you're lucky," she laughed out. Her resolve quickly washing away at the sound of Jack's excitement.


End file.
